


"i need you"

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Omega Verse, Soulmates, alternative universe, lazy morning sex, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: “Penny for your thoughts?”Seunghyun sits down with his legs crossed over the other and sets down a steaming mug on their bedside table. Jiyong rolls onto his back and then huffs out a sigh as he sits up, hand rubbing his stomach.“Nothing, just wondering if I should trust your cooking skills or just call Youngbae to bring over some food,” he says teasingly and laughs at the scowl forming on his lover’s face. “I’m kidding jeez.”[Day 10: A/B/O]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	"i need you"

Jiyong wakes up with a growling stomach and a slight ache in his shoulders. He’s been sleeping on his left side for the past few weeks now because, according to his alpha, it ‘allows for optimum oxygen and nutrient flow to the baby’ - and is supposed to be more comfortable. And it probably would be, but the way Seunghyun is pressed up behind him with his arm beneath his body, can get rather uncomfortable really quick.

So back to his aching stomach. He reaches down to rub his belly gently, smiling as he feels the stretch of his bare skin and bumps his fingers into Seunghyun’s whose hand lies protective over his belly. Tracing them slowly, Jiyong pokes his thumb and giggles when they move a little, tickling his skin.

“Seunghyun,” he whispers and turns a little in the embrace to nudge his alpha underneath his chin.

The only response he gets is a low grumble but Jiyong is a determined omega. He puckers his lips and kisses the slightly stubbled chin now before he sinks his teeth into it. Seunghyun jerks awake with a yelp and groans in frustration.

“What the hell...” he mumbles and blinks his eyes open, greeted with two innocent looking hazel ones.

“Is ever okay?” is the second thing coming out of Seunghyun’s mouth as he nuzzles back into Jiyong’s neck, kissing their mating mark softly, successfully sending tingles through Jiyong’s entire body. He shakes his head and pushes his lower lip forward, knowing fully well that his mate can’t resist his pout.

“No, I’m hungry.”

Silence. Jiyong can hear Seunghyun breath in and out, almost sighing and his pout intensifies even more.

“ _Hyuuung_ , make me something to eat,” he demands and underlies his tone with a whine for good measure. “We are hungry, you don’t want us to starve right?”

He can feel his lover’s lips stretch into a lazy smile and enjoys another kiss to his favourite spot before the taller man untangles himself from the smaller one and sits up, looking down at him with sleepy eyes. His hair is all tousled, falling into his face and making him look even more handsome than he already is. Leaning down, he kisses Jiyong’s nose, cheeks and lips before he moves lower and places the softest kiss to his growing belly. The sight makes Jiyong’s heart pound faster against his chest and it swells with adoration and love for this wonderful man he calls his.

No, he will not start crying now because he feels the sudden rush of happiness pushing through his body, damn his hormones.

When Seunghyun looks up, it’s with the most precious expression on his face and he kisses his belly again, this time while locking eyes with Jiyong and he groans in frustration.

“Stop this or I will wail like a kid who just got his lollipop stolen,” he mumbles.

Seunghyun’s lips twitch up in a dangerous way.

“I could always give you _my_ lollip-"

“Oh my god, go make me some coffee and eggs, you pervert,” Jiyong stops him before he can finish that sentence but Seunghyun’s grin only spreads, ready to give some inappropriate comment on that ‘egg’ part, but Jiyong stops it by pushing his head away.

“Ya! I am really hungry, please,” he mumbles and rubs his lower stomach that aches for food and Seunghyun’s playful manner decreases slowly.

“Alright, I got you,” he whispers and leans forward to kiss his forehead before he gets out of bed and grabs his pair of sweatpants, he lost some time last night. Jiyong shamelessly watches his man getting dressed, a tingle of arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Ever since he got pregnant, a lot of things changed for Jiyong. The worst change is probably his mood swings that are even more inconsistent than before, with him being happy one second and in tears the very next. One time, Seungri accidentally made him cry over a pair of socks (the scolding he received from Seunghyun made Jiyong feel bad just a tiny bit) and also Youngbae walked right into the rollercoaster that are his emotions. The only one who can actually manage to be around him without having to fear to set him off, is Daesung. Maybe it’s because he’s a beta himself and just _knows_ how to handle his pregnant friend.

When Jiyong first discovered he is pregnant, he screamed with joy. He and Seunghyun have been trying for some time now and almost gave up ( _and went through a rough phase because of it_ ) so when Jiyong entered the living room with the test in hand, tears in his eyes, it felt like a horrible curse was finally broken.

One would probably think that as an alpha, Seunghyun is always composed and dominant, strong and scary but to be honest, most of the time he is the complete opposite. The way his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise and shock, Jiyong still has the mental image stored back in the depths of his mind. Because what he felt afterwards through their bond showed that their second gender doesn’t define them. The way Seunghyun embraced him and held him close, so close and buried his nose in his neck, a few tears falling from his eyes and the sudden rush of _fear_ and _insecurity_ that blended in with the overjoyous reaction made Jiyong cry even harder.

“You’re not your father,” he remembers whispering while stroking the nape of the older man’s neck and rocking him slightly, “you are _not_ him. You will be a wonderful dad, the best out there I know it. I love you so much.” 

Jiyong is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the alpha returning, only as the bed dips and the familiar scent fills his nostrils, he shakes his head and turns his head to his right.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Seunghyun sits down with his legs crossed over the other and sets down a steaming mug on their bedside table. Jiyong rolls onto his back and then huffs out a sigh as he sits up, hand rubbing his stomach.

“Nothing, just wondering if I should trust your cooking skills or just call Youngbae to bring over some food,” he says teasingly and laughs at the scowl forming on his lover’s face. “I’m kidding jeez.”

He’s reaching for the bowl but Seunghyun snatches his away and takes the chopsticks, digs into the scrambled eggs and rice and holds it in front of Jiyong’s face.

“Practicing,” he simply says with a boyish grin and Jiyong happily complies, opening his mouth to let the other man feed him. It’s such a sweet gesture, Seunghyun is really something else.

They sit in a comfortable silence with Jiyong being fed and drinking his coffee and once he’s done, he immediately lays down again and stretches in the sheets. The pregnancy makes him incredible lazy and it’s a Sunday so he’s planning to stay in bed all day. Preferably with his mate while doing some _fun_ things.

He stretches his arms in his lover’s direction with a little pout on his lips and smiles brightly when Seunghyun shuffles closer and sinks into the embrace, lips finding each other instantly in a lazy kiss. Jiyong’s fingers curl into the fabric of Seunghyun’s shirt and tug a little, he wants to feel his body heat directly. His body started to crave the strangest thing and he’s glad Seunghyun is up to almost everything.

Feeling strong hands resting on his bare belly again, he sighs into the kiss and arches his back a little, smiling. It’s so heart-warming to know that he’s not the only one excited, that this child will be born into the world with two people awaiting them with open arms and open hearts.

“Hmm I’m horny,” Jiyong mumbles against Seunghyun’s lips, no filter whatsoever. The reaction is a snort and another kiss to his lips.

“I’m not surprised,” comes the muttered reply as the alpha leans over the omega completely now and dips his fingers into the waistband of his shorts, pulling them over his ass. Jiyong’s hands reach blindly ahead, bumping into Seunghyun’s crotch and palming his growing erection with expert fingers.

“What’s that supposed to mean Mister Choi?” he gasps as he feels a finger around his already slick hole and moans softly when it pushes inside. Letting his legs fall apart some more, he gives Seunghyun the room to work him open – not that they necessarily need it with the amount of sex they have, especially since Jiyong presented, but his alpha wants to make sure every time.

“Just that you are horny 24/7, even when you’re not in heat ever since I knocked you up, Mister soon to be Choi,” Seunghyun rumbles back with the same teasing tone Jiyong had earlier and a heat wave shoots through his whole body. It has such a nice ring through it, Mister soon to be Choi. The finger pushes in deeper, already brushing against the slowly hardening nub inside of him and a second finger joins the first one.

“Hyung,” Jiyong moans, cheeks flushed a bright pink and eyes half closed. He also became more sensitive to most of his lover’s touches so when he feels the rough texture of a tongue against his extremely oversensitive nipples, he cries out and squirms away before pushing his upper body in the direction of the warm and wet cave that is Seunghyun’s mouth.

“Fucking hell,” he whispers over a broken moan, another small scream leaving his mouth as Seunghyun sucks a little harder and smacks his lips together. He’s been leaking for a few days now every time they became sexually active which freaked Jiyong out at first but not his fiancé who started to lap up the lactation without hesitation.

“Hmm I have to take the opportunity to do this before our little sunshine here gets to replace me,” Seunghyun says with a cackle at the tip of his lips. Jiyong wants to hit him.

“I swear to God I hate you so much sometimes, I can’t believe you just said that,” Jiyong mutters and gasps when Seunghyun flicks his other nipple and shortly sucks at it as well before he withdraws his fingers to get up from the bed. He gets out of his sweatpants again and tugs his shirt over his head before he crawls underneath the sheets and pulls them halfway over their naked legs.

“I have to practice my dad jokes after all,” he murmurs as he settles behind Jiyong, his hard cock pressing in between his cheeks without penetrating just yet and Jiyong ruts against him impatiently while Seunghyun’s hand rests on his right leg, curling around his thigh to lift if slightly.

“Seunghyun, if you don’t fuck me in the next 5 seconds I will-” Jiyong’s rant is cut off by a long moan leaving his lips at the sudden thrust upwards. The feeling of being filled up calms his whole body and sensing his partner pressed up so deliciously close calms his mind as well. His bonding mark is pulsing as it feels they are connected and both enjoy this feeling for a few moments without doing anything, just dwelling in their shared connection.

“You will what, baby,” Seunghyun finally grunts into his ear, grinding his hips against his lover’s ass to let him know that he is there. Letting his leg down, his right arm curls around his upper body and Jiyong’s finger dig into his under arm while pleasure clouds his mind at the simple press. He always loved how easily Seunghyun could turn him into a whimpering and sobbing mess during sex and he feels like this morning it won’t be any different.

“I will kick your ass,” he rasps out his reply and pushes his ass back just the last inch that was still missing for the tip of Seunghyun’s cock to press against his prostate, coaxing out a needy noise from him. Keeping their close fit, the older man’s teeth grazing over his neck just a few inches away from their mark.

“I wanna see that.” Squeaking in frustration, Jiyong stretches his neck a bit.

“Why are you like this sometimes,” Jiyong feels the rumble of his lover’s laughter vibrating through his back before he feels sharp teeth sinking into his skin without breaking it though. But this gesture is just so intimate, it reminds him of the night they finally sealed their bond forever.

Picking up a steady rhythm, Seunghyun starts to snap his hips upwards now, with every move hitting against Jiyong’s sweet spot and like he predicted he’s a sobbing mess within minutes, Seunghyun’s name spilling from his lips as well as some curses against the man that his ‘pregnant-brain' came up with. The alpha doesn’t mind though, he pistons into him just the way he knows he likes it, the grip around his body not loosening even as Jiyong tries to squirm away, the sensations suddenly too much.

“Please,” he begs, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears of pleasure and emotions. Seunghyun doesn’t even have to touch him, the constant pressure against his prostate, the roll of his hips, his teeth in and tongue against his neck are enough to let Jiyong tumble over the edge. His orgasm hits him hard with a silent scream, ending in a sob as he comes in short and uncontrollably spasms. He clenches around Seunghyun’s cock, urging him to follow, to feel the familiar feeling of a knot pressing up into him, to keep them locked.

The additional tightness is the final push for the alpha to release his own seed into the tight heat of his omega’s body, feeling how his knot is fully swelling at the base to keep him at the source of warmth. Riding out his orgasm, Seunghyun breathes hard against Jiyong’s neck, his hips still moving in slow rolls until he’s completely spent and relaxes into the sheets.

A tiny whimper escapes Jiyong’s lips, but not of discomfort but of pure bliss. He snuggles closer to the taller man’s chest and pulls his arm a little tighter around his body, intertwining their fingers together in a possessive manner.

He feels Seunghyun’s lips gently lick around his abused neck, his mark is pulsing lowly as after-effect of their intense love making, and leave tiny butterfly kisses on every part of his skin he can reach.

“Sated?” his alpha’s low voice rumbles through the quiet room but Jiyong only giggles and turns his head to press his lips against his jaw.

“Never.”


End file.
